


Escucha la canción del viento

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Practice Kissing, Teen Crush, Training Camp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Todo comienza el día en que Shouyou pilla por error a Tanaka-san y su novia besándose. Es tan incapaz de sacarse la imagen de la cabeza, que acaba conversándolo con Kenma durante un descanso en los entrenamientos. Como siempre, el problema es que Shouyou apenas puede expresarse con coherencia o sentido.("¿Qué se siente besar a alguien, Kenma?"y otras formas de experimentar con tus amigos bajo el caluroso verano de Tokio)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que literalmente escribí esto en menos de veinticuatro horas, porque fui poseída por los demonios del Kenhina. Tiene una pequeña referencia al manga, pues se menciona a una de las chicas de la Preparatoria Niiyama. Pero cronológicamente está ubicado en el segundo año de Hinata, así que me atrevo a decir que es casi _spoiler free._ Es la primera vez que me atrevo con el POV de Hinata en un fic que sea canonverse. Así que hay energía y purpurina a partes iguales.

Tanaka-san tiene novia.

Si alguien le pidiera que trazara un punto de partida, Shouyou empezaría por allí.

Un buen día, Noya-san irrumpió la práctica de voleibol porque, según él, tenía un anuncio importante que hacer. Shouyou nunca olvidará la expresión consternada de Tanaka-san mientras intentaba hacerlo callar y el ceño fruncido de Ennoshita-san, quien hacía un esfuerzo por contener el alboroto, luego que Noya-san afirmara a todo pulmón que alguien del equipo había abandonado la soltería. Todos se quedaron pasmados con la noticia, al menos Shouyou recuerda haber saltado de sorpresa. Incluso a Yachi-san se le resbalaron de las manos todos los balones de la práctica.

Para fortuna de todos (en especial de Tanaka-san), con el pasar de los días la palabra “novia” dejó de ser una palabra prohibida para convertirse en casi una broma. Noya-san incluso se atrevía a decir de vez en cuando que iba siendo hora que Tanaka-san le _echara una mano_ presentándole a alguna de las amigas de su novia.

Shouyou cree que eventualmente se habría olvidado del tema, de no ser porque la semana pasada se topó por casualidad con Tanaka-san y su novia, cerca de la parada del autobús. Recordaba a Kanoka-san por el torneo de primavera, la primera vez que él la había visto fue en la ceremonia de inauguración en Tokio. Recuerda que la primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue su altura, le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros a Tanaka-san y eso no dejaba de ser muy curioso.

Aquella tarde, Kanoka-san también estaba vestida con el uniforme de voleibol de la Preparatoria Niiyama. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque desde donde él estaba, no pudo asegurar si se trataba del esfuerzo físico o quizás la inevitable cercanía de Tanaka-san. Se supone que eso hacen los novios, sonrojarse cada vez que están cerca del otro. No alcanzó a escuchar de qué hablaban, pero sí que los vio tomarse de la mano mientras esperaban el autobús. Cuando Kanoka-san ya estaba en la puerta del autobús, se giró muy rápido, estampándole a Tanaka-san un enorme beso como despedida. Puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y sus cuerpos parecieron fundirse en uno solo. Seguro no duró más que un par de segundos, pero Shouyou se quedó embelesado e inmóvil, sintiendo que era una eternidad.

Todavía recuerda con exactitud la expresión embobada de Tanaka-san cuando él se acercó por fin a la parada y lo saludó. Su _senpai_ pronunció su nombre mal tres veces y tan sólo habló en monosílabos durante un minuto.

Aunque  nunca hizo mención al beso directamente, Shouyou no dejó de pensar en ello durante la noche. Lo espontáneo del gesto, el sonrojo de Kanoka-san y la expresión abrumada de su _senpai_. Causó tal conmoción dentro de él que sigue pensando en eso hoy, casi siete días más tarde, bajo el calor abrazador de Tokio que no se compensa ni siquiera gracias a la sombra del árbol que usa como refugio.

Es el segundo día del campamento de verano, tienen mucho trabajo por delante y Shouyou se siente muy culpable porque son horas de práctica libre y rechazó abiertamente practicar remates con Kageyama. Sólo le consuela pensar que su amigo no tuvo tiempo para tomárselo personal porque le llegó una invitación del nuevo capitán de Fukurodani, Akaashi-san, para unirse a él y Tsukishima a una sesión de entrenamiento.

Así Shouyou tuvo oportunidad para escabullirse bajo aquel árbol, con un plato lleno de trocitos de sandía para él y Kenma. El plato reposa justo en medio de ambos, prácticamente intacto desde que se sentaron a descansar. El armador de Nekoma nunca le invitó directamente a sentarse con él, pero en los campamentos Shouyou siempre suele orbitar a su alrededor tarde o temprano. Lo más gracioso es que nunca lo planea, es algo que simplemente sucede, como si la presencia de Kenma lo llamara de manera silenciosa.

Su amigo está recostado por completo en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas para apoyar mejor la consola. No parece estar prestándole atención alguna y desde donde está, Shouyou distingue las gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente. Está inmóvil, lo único que parece tener vida son los dedos, aferrados a los botones de la consola y aunque no puede distinguir bien la pantalla por la posición en que está sentado, no tiene ni una sola duda que Kenma debe estar destrozando todas sus marcas personales. Kenma suele hacer eso, poner toda su concentración en un punto, ser insistente hasta que consigue romperlo, por eso Shouyou nunca le cree cuando su amigo repite que no le interesa tanto el voleibol.

Aunque lo niegue, una vez que está decidido, Kenma no sabe hacer las cosas a medias.

Viéndolo así tan concentrado, a Shouyou le sabe mal interrumpirlo. Pero sigue pensando en aquel beso. En que no duró más que unos segundos, en lo simple que parecía y a la vez tan poderoso. Un cosquilleo sacude su espalda y se inclina un poco hacia Kenma, como si quisiera asegurarse de entrar en su campo de visión.

Aunque tarda unos instantes, Kenma lo mira desde su posición en el suelo. Enarca las cejas a medias, ese gesto tan suyo que pretende ser desinterés, para no sobresalir o llamar la atención. Shouyou le habla con la mirada, con los labios cerrados porque no sabe cómo iniciar la conversación.

—¿Qué sucede, Shouyou?

La voz de Kenma es pausada, como siempre, con ese tono neutro que nunca deja traslucir molestia y enfado. Lo cual es curioso, porque Shouyou sí lo ha escuchado molesto, cuando tiene que hacer entrar a Lev en razón o a veces mientras está hablando con Yamamoto-san. Pero cuando Kenma le habla a él, siempre es suave, como si estuviera haciéndolo en susurros. A Shouyou le parece casi como una canción.

Por eso a veces le habla sólo por hacer conversación, aunque esta no tenga mucho sentido. Sólo por arrullarse por unos minutos más en la voz de Kenma. Pero esta vez sí tiene una pregunta específica, que brota de su cabeza sin que pueda darle verdadera forma o sentido.

—¿Qué se siente besar a alguien, Kenma?

Por supuesto que la pregunta suena como una completa incoherencia. Shouyou se inclina un poquito más para verse reflejado en los ojos de Kenma. Pero se enfoca más en las cejas de su amigo, arrugadas y comprimidas. Parece como si estuvieran señalándolo con espanto, pues están dibujando una expresión parecida a la que pone su madre cada vez que él le da excusas sobre sus calificaciones.

Shouyou no puede evitar sentirse estúpido, la vergüenza tiñe sus mejillas por completo. Sabe que no es el más listo de la clase y que sus conocimientos más allá del voleibol, e incluso dentro de éste, son bastante limitados. Pero por alguna razón, cuando Tsukishima se burla de él abiertamente por confundir _kanjis_ o fórmulas matemáticas, no siente la misma angustia desmedida al pensar que Kenma pueda tenerlo también por un completo estúpido.

¿Por qué se le ocurrió hacer esa pregunta así? ¿Por qué lo preguntó en primer lugar?

Sin duda, el tope de sus habilidades no incluye las buenas decisiones.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Cuando Kenma habla de nuevo, no parece enfadado. Sigue hablándole con su tono de siempre, un susurro pausado que parece más curioso que molesto. Shouyou aún tiene el rostro ardiendo, pero al menos ya no se siente tan estúpido como hace un instante.

Intenta ordenar sus ideas, la risa casi histérica de Noya-san, el sonrojo de Kanoka-san, los balbuceos incoherentes de Tanaka-san. Es difícil cuando sigue teniendo los ojos de Kenma sobre él. Aquella expresión atenta y observadora, que le ponen los pelos de punta cuando está del otro lado de la red, porque sabe que su amigo está ahí analizando todo al detalle, hasta encontrar la más mínima grieta que le permita abrirse paso frente a su contrincante.

Pero ahora no están en la cancha y Shouyou tiene cosas mucho más complejas que el voleibol en la cabeza.

Todavía no logra definir por qué no puede sacarse aquel momento de la cabeza. Aquel beso a las puertas del autobús, las manos de Kanoka-san sobre el cuello de Tanaka-san. Si hubiera podido capturarlo en cámara, pasaría por el póster de una película.

—Tanaka-san tiene novia— dice por fin, sintiéndose ansioso porque Kenma no se mueve de su posición. Parpadea dos veces, como si estuviera dándole a Shouyou el permiso de continuar— lo supimos hace unas semanas. Al principio era la novedad, hablábamos de ello todos los días. Ahora ya es como un hecho que ni siquiera parece importante, pero…

—¿Pero?

Shouyou carraspea, desviando por un instante la mirada. Bajo la sombra de aquel árbol se puede distinguir sin mucha dificultad uno de los gimnasios de la Academia Fukurodani, escucha los ecos del balón repicando en el suelo. El sonido tan conocido lo tranquiliza, arropándolo de familiaridad y dándole valor para continuar.

Se recuerda que si está teniendo esta conversación con Kenma de todos sus amigos, es porque está seguro que no se burlará a su coste. Lo más que puede suceder es que lo ataque con su sanguinaria honestidad si cree que está exagerando con el tema.

—Un día los vi besarse. ¡Por error! ¡No creas que los estaba espiando!— se apresura a decir, conmocionado ante la idea que Kenma piense que además de torpe es un metiche. La única reacción que obtiene de su amigo es otro parpadeo y Shouyou se fija en sus manos, reposando con tranquilidad sobre su vientre y sosteniendo descuidadamente la consola— fue algo gracioso, porque Kanoka-san es un poco más alta que él, así que tuvo que inclinarse, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó antes de subirse a su autobús. Fue rápido, pero a Tanaka-san le fallaba el aliento. Eso fue hace una semana y desde entonces empecé a preguntarme cómo sería besarse con alguien.

De repente, cuando empieza a hablar de ello, Shouyou por fin ordena sus ideas y allí está. Aquello que lleva carcomiéndolo desde hace siete días con sus noches. No se arrepiente de haberlo dicho en voz alta por fin, pero luego piensa que tiene dieciséis años, ya está en segundo de preparatoria y acaba de confesarle a Kenma que nunca ha besado a nadie.

Shouyou sólo tiene conocimientos básicos del mundo de las chicas y cómo es eso de gustarle a alguien. Dos tercios de su vida están dedicados al voleibol y el tercio restante es para todo lo demás. Pero aunque su mundo se reduzca a soñar despierto con más torneos, a veces presta atención a sus compañeros de clase. Cómo todos solían sonrojarse con Shimizu-senpai, diciendo que era bonita. Chicos gustan de chicas y a veces, suele haber besos de por medio.

Pero hasta que se topó con Tanaka-san y su novia, no se planteó que eso también podría sucederle a él en cualquier momento. Que quizás algún día la cercanía de alguien lo hiciera sonrojar hasta tal punto, que un beso sería la única salida posible.

Aprieta los labios, pues sus inseguridades se alimentan con el silencio de Kenma. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecen eternos, escucha un suspiro de su parte. Mueve la cabeza tan despacio que Shouyou tarda en darse cuenta que en realidad está negando.

—Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, nunca he besado a nadie, así que no puedo ayudarte.

Aunque Kenma está hablando tan tranquilo como siempre, Shouyou tarda en procesar lo que está diciendo. Se sorprende tanto al encontrarse con aquella negativa que se da cuenta que esa respuesta ni siquiera la consideró una opción en primer lugar.

Que en todo momento contó con que Kenma resolvería sus dudas, porque en su cabeza no cabe la posibilidad que su amigo no haya recibido nunca un beso.

 —¿En serio?— la pregunta sale de sus labios con tanta rapidez, que Shouyou se arrepiente enseguida de haberla hecho.

De nuevo ve cómo las cejas de Kenma se arrugan y aunque tampoco parece enfadado en esta ocasión, Shouyou empieza a preguntarse cuánto va a durarle la suerte por esta conversación.

—¿Tanto te sorprende?— Kenma ni siquiera termina de hablar cuando Shouyou ya está asintiendo varias veces, para hacer énfasis en que está hablando absolutamente en serio. Contra todo pronóstico, Kenma se ríe. No es un gesto contenido, como suele hacer, sino que muestra los dientes, cierra los ojos y se marcan sus líneas de expresión. Shouyou separa los labios pero es incapaz de decir una palabra, sintiendo el viento veraniego de Tokio colarse en los poros de su piel— no soy precisamente popular, Shouyou. En Nekoma no hay filas para besarme y así es mejor, de sólo pensarlo sería…

Su amigo hace una pausa dramática, como a veces hace cuando está en mitad de la partida de un videojuego. Shouyou disfruta de esos momentos porque Kenma se interrumpe a sí mismo, pulsando las teclas con obsesiva certeza, como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte. Pero ahora la consola está apagada entre sus manos y Shouyou quiere desesperadamente que termine la frase.

—¿Sería qué?— insiste, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sería terrible. Besarse con alguien es problemático, Shouyou. Un beso siempre significa algo y como son dos personas, generalmente no significa lo mismo para las dos. Es ahí donde vienen todos los líos.

Kenma habla tan contundente que Shouyou no cree que pueda contradecirle. Al menos, no lo haría si no hubiese visto aquella escena en la parada de autobús. Aquel beso tan espontáneo y cálido no pudo ser problemático. Quizás Kenma sí tiene razón y el problema es cuando te das un beso con alguien y no estás seguro si te gusta ese alguien.

—Tanaka-san parecía contento al besarse con su novia. Creo que eso no es tan problemático— se aventura a decir, juntando las piernas y reclinándose hasta que su espalda toca el tronco del árbol. Siente un tirón en el cuello, advirtiéndole que quizás no es la mejor posición de descanso, pero no le importa.

Escucha un bufido y ladea el rostro apenas, viendo cómo la expresión antes calmada de Kenma se transforma en una mueca. Shouyou inspira hondo, apretando los labios para no reírse de él, porque viéndolo así parece que en realidad lo que está haciendo Kenma es contener un puchero de desagrado.

—Supongo que no en ese caso. El verdadero problema es que para darte cuenta quién te gusta lo bastante para ser tu novio, probablemente tengas que besar a unas cuantas personas antes— una vez más, es un argumento que parece irrefutable y Shouyou guarda silencio un instante.

Alza la vista hacia las ramas del árbol, que parecen interminables sobre su cabeza y es lo que les permite que el calor no se sienta tan intenso a su alrededor.

Shouyou sabe que las palabras de Kenma tienen todo el sentido del mundo. Besar a alguien y que no resulte lo que esperas sí puede convertirse en algo complicado. ¿Cómo se lo explicas a ese alguien después? ¿Y si la persona se enfada? Shouyou  puede manejar el enfado si va disfrazado como rivalidad deportiva. Pero si apenas puede lidiar con Natsu cuando su hermanita se molesta si olvida que le prometió jugar con ella, cómo podría lidiar con las consecuencias de un beso.

De repente se siente ofuscado, incómodo en su propio cuerpo y gira la cabeza en dirección a Kenma. Es como si tuviera la frase atorada en la garganta, pero su lengua no sabe exactamente qué articular, así que se queda contemplando a su amigo en silencio.

Contra todo pronóstico, Kenma no está jugando de nuevo con la consola, que sigue apagada sobre su vientre. Tiene la vista encajada en algún punto desconocido del firmamento y parece pensativo. Shouyou se pregunta si acaso estará pensando en todas las cosas que le dijo antes sobre los besos. Inevitablemente, eso le recuerda aquella frase de Kenma que llamó su atención hace unos minutos. Sobre que no es popular y por eso nadie querría besarlo.

Shouyou no dijo nada en su momento, pero ahora mientras lo piensa, quiere tener el valor de decirle a Kenma que eso no es tan cierto. Aunque tenga que hacérselo entender y corra el riesgo que Kenma se enfade con él o decida ignorarlo. Pero Shouyou está seguro que al menos en eso se equivoca porque no importa que Kenma no tenga la misma presencia llamativa y amenazante de Kageyama mientras juegan, o tampoco tenga la personalidad arrolladora de Noya-san. Y ese precisamente es el punto, una de las cosas que Shouyou más admira de Kenma es esa serenidad tan hipnótica y silenciosa que tiene. Por eso la gente acaba revoloteando irremediablemente a su alrededor y se gana el respeto de sus compañeros sin siquiera intentarlo.

Sí es popular, es sólo que Kenma no puede verlo como lo está viendo Shouyou.

—Una vez, Kuro y Bokuto hicieron una apuesta. Fue cuando estaban en segundo curso y querían besar a la capitana del equipo de atletismo de Nekoma. Les tomó tanto tiempo montar una estrategia que fuera justa para los dos que cuando estuvieron listos, la chica ya tenía novio. Un día Bokuto estaba quejándose por eso y a alguien se le ocurrió decir que si tantas ganas tenían, que se besaran entre ellos y ya— Kenma irrumpe el silencio de manera tan abrupta, que Shouyou apenas puede procesar lo que dice.

Se imagina por un instante a Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san en semejante situación y la única respuesta natural de su cuerpo es sonrojarse violentamente. Incluso choca su espalda contra el tronco por el espasmo de sorpresa y lanza un quejido de dolor, pero le hace un gesto rápido a Kenma para que no se preocupe.

—¿En serio se besaron?— pregunta, incapaz de contener su curiosidad. Mientras aguarda la respuesta de Kenma, se lleva una mano al costado, masajeando la piel un poquito para apaciguar el dolor del golpe.

De nuevo escucha la risa de Kenma, quien mueve las rodillas y estira las piernas. Con un movimiento ágil y rápido, toma la consola con una mano, ayudándose con la otra para girar sobre sí mismo y quedar con el vientre apoyado sobre el pasto. Como los gatos que están completamente relajados y de repente deciden estirar los músculos del cuerpo antes de adoptar otra posición de reposo.

—Justo en ese momento reiniciamos el entrenamiento, así que no hubo besos. Que yo sepa…— Kenma arruga la mirada, dando a entender que bien pudo haber sucedido mientras él ya no estaba presente.

El silencio los arropa luego de aquello, ambos mirándose bajo la sombra del árbol. Shouyou sigue pensando en las palabras de Kenma, ahora no puede sacarse de la cabeza a Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san en aquella situación tan comprometida. Lo peor de todo, es que aunque suene tan descabellado, sí puede imaginarse a Bokuto-san extendiendo sus brazos, haciendo ademanes estrambóticos para robarle un beso a Kuroo-san.

Aunque aquella escena no es más que un producto absurdo de su imaginación, Shouyou se retuerce un instante, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Y tú crees que…?— su pregunta queda en el aire, incapaz de terminarla, la mirada de Kenma sobre él resulta demasiado hipnótica. Su amigo relaja los labios, dibujando una sonrisa cargada de segundas intenciones. Shouyou aguarda su réplica, pero se sonroja de nuevo sólo por la expresión tan empoderada de Kenma.

—Aunque Kuro sea mi mejor amigo hay cosas que prefiero no saber— aunque Kenma está usando un tono contundente, está usando ese mote cariñoso que siempre usa para dirigirse a Kuroo-san. Shouyou no sabe por qué recuerda la ocasión en que Yachi-san le comentó que no sabía que era tan amigo del armador de Nekoma. Fue durante algún descanso del campamento el verano pasado, ella le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa que Kenma parecía ser la única persona fuera de Karasuno que le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Shouyou no es detallista, su capacidad de observación sólo cuenta si se trata del voleibol y eso luego de varios meses de ensayo y error. Pero luego del comentario de Yachi-san, escuchó con atención todas las veces que Kenma mencionó su nombre. Prestó tanto interés que consiguió seccionar el tono, aceptándolo como un llamado cargado de aprecio. Nunca se lo ha dicho a Kenma, pero le gusta escuchar cuando pronuncia su nombre. Siempre supuso que empezaron a llamarse por el nombre porque Shouyou tuvo el atrevimiento de pensar en Kenma como alguien de su edad y no un _senpai_.

Pero si tuviera la oportunidad de revivir su primer encuentro, ya sabiendo que Kenma asistía a un curso superior al suyo, lo haría exactamente igual. La complicidad entre ambos fue tan instantánea que Shouyou no puede imaginarse tratándolo de otra manera.

Kenma, cuya presencia siempre está presente a su alrededor, aunque sea en forma de mensajes de texto al final de un largo día. Su amigo que suele tener consejos para él, aunque pretenda que el voleibol no le interesa lo suficiente. Kenma, en quien siempre piensa cada vez que termina una práctica y la primera persona a quien le escribe cada vez que acaba un partido importante. Kenma, quien le llama por su nombre de pila como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Kenma, la única persona a quien se atreve a preguntarle directamente sobre besos.

—Kenma…

—¿Mhm?

—¿Y si nos besamos?

La pregunta suena más informal que en su cabeza, menos seria y casi como una especie de broma. Cuando se atreve a mirar a Kenma, éste tiene un trocito de sandía cerca de los labios. Tiene los ojos fijos en Shouyou, su expresión felina observándolo con detenimiento como si quisiera saber si efectivamente se trata de una broma.

Shouyou está conteniendo la respiración, sus pulmones comprimidos por la falta de aire. Pero hace su mejor esfuerzo y aguanta lo mejor que puede, viendo cómo Kenma acaba por meterse la sandía en la boca. A simple vista no parece que la pregunta lo haya afectado, pero hay un ligero rubor alrededor de sus mejillas que no estaba ahí antes.

—Ya te dije que los besos son problemáticos, Shouyou— al menos su amigo no suena enfadado por su atrevimiento. Shouyou carga sus pulmones de oxígeno de nuevo, pero se inclina un poco hacia adelante, sin perder de vista los pausados movimientos de Kenma. Éste toma otro trocito de sandía, comiéndolo con la tranquilidad de quien tiene la razón.

—Dijiste que eran problemáticos si eran con la persona equivocada— asiente, abrazándose a sus rodillas y ladeando el rostro para verlo mejor. Contra todo pronóstico, Kenma vuelve a sonreír. Es apenas un espasmo en sus labios, que disimula llevándose más sandía a los labios. A este paso se acabará todo lo que hay en el plato en cuestión de minutos luego de que ambos ignoraran su contenido desde que comenzó aquel descanso del entrenamiento.

—Si nunca has besado a nadie, deberías hacerlo con alguien que te guste de verdad. Tal vez una chica…— Kenma parece estar llevando bien la conversación, ni siquiera aparenta nerviosismo a diferencia de Shouyou.

Tiene ganas de refutarle enseguida pero por una vez intenta procesar con calma sus palabras. Alguien que le guste. Una chica. Shouyou no puede afirmar que haya alguien que le guste de verdad, al menos no hasta el punto de ser novios. No está seguro que esté listo para tener a alguien, así como Tanaka-san tiene a Kanoka-san. Y la única chica que podría considerar su amiga es Yachi-san, quien está completamente fuera de las opciones. Si imagina un contexto en el que él y Yachi-san tuvieran que besarse, Shouyou está seguro que sería casi como besar a Natsu.

Shouyou no quiere una novia, en estos momentos está demasiado ocupado entrenando con Karasuno y el resto de su tiempo tiene que dedicarlo a la escuela. Sólo quiere saber cómo se siente un beso, eso no consumirá más que unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo. Y si además puede escoger con quién besarse, resulta aún mejor.

¿Qué tiene de malo que sea Kenma? Es su amigo. Le gusta estar con él. Su presencia siempre consigue tranquilizarlo sin importar las circunstancias. Y quizás lo más importante, si el beso resulta terrible está seguro que Kenma jamás se burlaría de él. Es como un plan sin fallas y se siente especialmente orgulloso que se le haya ocurrido.

Él no le ve más que ventajas, pero no sabe cómo mencionar todo aquello que parece tan claro en su cabeza. Le suele suceder a menudo que cuando intenta explicarse, las palabras se traban en su garganta o dice justamente lo contrario a lo que piensa, por puras prisas y nerviosismo.

—Pero es que no me gusta ninguna chica— contesta casi gritando y se alegra que sean los únicos en aquella zona del patio. Se lleva una mano a los labios, arrepintiéndose de aquel tono tan defensivo. Por suerte Kenma no parece tomárselo personal porque aguarda en silencio a que continúe, parece bastante concentrado en la sandía que sigue devorando sin ninguna prisa— sólo quiero saber qué se siente besar a alguien. Y prefiero que ese alguien seas tú.

Una vez más se arrepiente después de hablar. Porque ese _prefiero_ suena como si existieran más opciones en la lista cuando acaba de negar aquello. No hay más opciones que considerar. Si va a besarse con alguien, _quiere_ que sea Kenma.

Está a punto de corregirse, pero no le salen las palabras porque nota algo curioso en la expresión de Kenma. Sigue en su posición recostado con el vientre sobre el pasto, pero por primera vez su expresión tiene una pizca de angustia. Tiene el rostro contraído y parece atormentado por sus propios pensamientos. Shouyou se siente culpable, sólo tiene que sumar dos más dos para saber que él es el causante.

Kenma separa los labios, pero de su garganta no sale ningún sonido. Se queda ahí mirando a Shouyou con las cejas muy juntas y las mejillas turbadas de lo que seguramente es vergüenza.

—No creo que bese muy bien, Shouyou— dice al cabo de un instante, con un hilo de voz y evitando su mirada mientras habla.

Reconoce aquel susurro, ese tono casi derrotado que acepta las circunstancias de su entorno. Es el mismo que usa cada vez que le dice que debe entrenar junto a Lev porque es lo correcto como armador de Nekoma. Shouyou sonríe, sabiendo que las tiene consigo y se apresura a responder.

—Seguro que mejor que yo— comenta, incapaz de disimular el timbre de emoción en su voz.

Kenma vuelve a mirarlo, esta vez con una expresión más relajada. Lo que más le llama su atención son sus mejillas, teñidas de rubor. Aunque sabe que es el causante en esta ocasión no se siente arrepentido ni culpable. Sólo aguarda desde su posición, hasta que finalmente Kenma se mueve, flexionando su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el pasto.

Shouyou lo toma como una señal y entonces empuja todo su cuerpo hacia él, hasta que quedan frente a frente y sólo separados por unos centímetros.  

Aunque Shouyou nunca respeta el espacio personal con nadie en particular, cree que es la primera vez que está tan cerca de Kenma. O al menos es la primera vez que está verdaderamente consciente de ello. De que basta con que él se incline un poco para rozar la nariz de Kenma. Siente el impulso de hacerlo, pero al parecer su amigo también tenía intenciones de mover el rostro, porque sus narices chocan sin querer, provocándole a Shouyou cosquillas y arqueando el cuello hacia atrás, dejando que Kenma recupere un momento su espacio.

—¡Lo siento!

—Está bien, es que no sabía cuándo…

—Lo sé, perdón— susurra apenado, sobándose la nariz con dos dedos, entreabriendo los ojos para mirar a Kenma. Éste se encuentra en la misma posición que antes, arrodillado justo frente a él. Shouyou inspira hondo, aventurándose a tomar la iniciativa— ¿Ahora sí?

Antes que Kenma responda, el sonrojo en sus mejillas le susurra su afirmación.

—Sí.

Es sólo una palabra, una sencilla forma de dar comienzo a todo esto que partió por su pregunta sobre cómo eran los besos. Inevitablemente, Shouyou siente un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta que está a punto de averiguarlo. Se inclina despacio y por instinto cierra los ojos, no sabe bien por qué la gente cierra los ojos al besarse. Pero ha visto el gesto en decenas de películas o en la televisión. Sus padres cierran los ojos. Tanaka-san y su novia también.

Así que Shouyou no se atreve a romper aquella norma universal e implícita, a pesar que se está muriendo por contemplar el rostro de Kenma acercarse al suyo.

Lo primero que piensa es que los labios de Kenma están húmedos, el sabor a sandía inunda su paladar y por un momento sólo se concentra en eso, disfrutando de la novedad. Luego él mismo abre sus labios, descansando el beso sobre Kenma y presiona despacio, sintiendo cómo los alientos de ambos se funden en uno solo. Shouyou se estremece cuando siente los labios de Kenma aprisionarse contra los suyos y una sensación cálida recorre todo su cuerpo.

Un sonido brota de su garganta y no está muy seguro si eso pasa siempre con los besos, pero hay tanto placer dentro de sí que se siente natural. Besar a Kenma es como chupar con los labios una fresca fruta veraniega, la sensación de frescor le recorre la espalda, erizando los vellos de su piel. No sabe en qué momento alza una mano, tanteando a ciegas hasta encontrar el rostro de Kenma y rozar despacio su mejilla. Sus dedos se acomodan bajo la barbilla de Kenma y de nuevo vuelve a sentirse todo muy natural.

Su estómago burbujea cuando siente una mano de Kenma sostenerse de su cintura. Shouyou se pregunta si es porque él también está sintiendo aquella sensación tan extraña. Es como flotar en el aire, como si de repente todo el peso de sus cuerpos estuviera contenido en sus labios. Shouyou sigue con los ojos cerrados, arrullándose con el sonido del viento de Tokio.

Siente la respiración de Kenma contra su rostro y arruga los labios en un puchero cuando éste rompe el beso. Al menos le queda el consuelo que Kenma no se separa demasiado de él y sus narices vuelven a tocarse, esta vez porque Shouyou necesita sentirlo cerca otra vez, inundando su espacio personal.

Cuando abre los ojos, nota que Kenma ya los tiene abiertos. Sus mejillas están justo como el día de ayer, cuando Nekoma estaba haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento dando vueltas a la cancha del gimnasio. También tiene la respiración entrecortada, justo como ayer, aunque supone que no puede comparar a correr alrededor de una cancha de voleibol a darse un beso. ¿O tal vez sí? Shouyou se siente un poquito exhausto, como cuando termina de hacer una ronda de saques. Es más consciente que nunca de todos los músculos de su cuerpo, pero todo eso se desvanece por un segundo, cuando Kenma le sonríe.

—¿Ves? Sí estuvo bien— se apresura a decirle, antes que a Kenma se le ocurra decir algo relacionado con su nula experiencia.

Su amigo fija la vista en el pasto bajo ellos y niega con la cabeza, aunque Shouyou no entiende bien qué es lo que se supone que está negando. ¿Acaso no estuvo bien? No puede concebir otra realidad, porque por un momento, era como si su mente estuviese conectada con la de Kenma. No sabe cómo explicarlo con exactitud, pero durante el beso estuvo seguro de tener las emociones de Kenma casi tangibles, como también estuvieron las suyas.

Kenma disfrutó del beso, está seguro porque así lo sintió. Se pregunta si será cosa de todos los besos o si sólo pasa cuando es especial. Por eso se lo pidió a Kenma, porque no se trataba de cualquier persona.

—Siempre consigues lo que quieres, Shouyou— Kenma ahoga lo que parece un suspiro, pero termina la frase con una sonrisa.   

Shouyou se toma el comentario como un halago, mostrando todos los dientes al sonreír.

—¡Kenma!— su risa se pierde cuando le echa los brazos al cuello de su amigo. No mide la fuerza y por un instante se asusta pensando que rodarán hasta las puertas del gimnasio. Pero para su fortuna, Kenma mantiene el equilibrio, evitando el desastre y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Se quedan así abrazos y en silencio por lo que parece una eternidad. Shouyou incluso cierra los ojos, embriagándose de la cálida presencia de Kenma y escuchando el sonido del viento, arrullando las hojas del árbol sobre su cabeza. De repente le suena casi como una canción, o quizás es la cercanía de Kenma que vuelve todo especial, como si estuvieran en una especie de ensoñación.

Todavía tiene el recuerdo de los labios de Kenma sobre los suyos, aprisionándose con firmeza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Durante esos escasos momentos sintió la intensidad de Kenma fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, esa seguridad metódica pero silenciosa con la que se maneja en un partido.

—No le diremos a nadie— Kenma rompe el silencio con aquella afirmación. Shouyou siente que está sobreentendido, al menos a él nunca se le pasó por la cabeza comentar aquello con nadie.

—¡Claro que no! ¡A nadie!— exclama a todo pulmón, separándose lo suficiente para mirar a Kenma a la cara.

Niega con la cabeza, queriendo reafirmar aún más sus palabras. Está seguro que no quiere compartir este secreto con nadie más. Siente que si lo cuenta, dejará de ser un momento que les pertenece sólo a ellos dos. Es casi como romper la magia de aquel recuerdo y eso es lo último que desea.

Todo el cuerpo de Kenma se relaja cuando le escucha aceptar sus condiciones. Parece satisfecho y finalmente se anima a tomar de nuevo la consola entre sus manos, cuando estuvo olvidada a un costado del árbol durante todos estos minutos.

En cambio, Shouyou se siente repentinamente nervioso, muy consciente que acaba de besar a Kenma y ya no sabe qué hacer para volver a la normalidad. En un arrebato de nerviosismo se devora los tres últimos pedacitos de sandía que quedan en el plato. Mastica demasiado rápido y casi se atora con las semillas, que acaba escupiendo de malos modos, tosiendo de tal manera que eventualmente siente una mano de Kenma sobre su espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

Shouyou tose un poco más, escupiendo la última semilla de sandía que cae justo a los pies de Kenma.

Cuando encuentra sus miradas, hace un esfuerzo por sonreír, aunque es un poco difícil porque siente toda la garganta seca. Pierde un instante la perspectiva, porque siente otra vez a Kenma cerca de él. Les pasa siempre que están juntos, invadiendo el espacio personal del otro, pero ahora vuelve a pensar en el beso y todo su rostro arde gracias al fugaz recuerdo.

—Lo estoy— responde lo más tranquilo que puede, aunque no se está refiriendo sólo al estado de su garganta. Mira a Kenma una vez más, por un momento está tentado a preguntarle si los besos siempre te dejan aquel cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, como un calambre. Pero luego recuerda que también es el primer beso de Kenma, así que no está seguro si será mejor repetirlo para asegurarse.

El problema es que la cercanía de Kenma aturde sus sentidos, su presencia compensa cualquier duda que pueda estar pasando por su mente en este momento. Le arden los labios, como si estuvieran pidiendo a gritos que simplemente busque los de Kenma una vez más.

Hay un golpeteo incesante en su pecho, Shouyou sabe que se trata de su corazón y entonces vuelven a él las palabras de Kenma. Que quizás debería haber hecho esto con alguien que le guste.

Se pregunta si aquel palpitar de su corazón no significa otra cosa que un efecto secundario del beso. Si la alegría que supone la compañía de Kenma no trae un mensaje oculto, más allá de lo obvio.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde te metiste?— escucha la voz de Kageyama a lo lejos, y casi suelta un respingo por lo sorpresivo. Kenma también se gira en dirección al gimnasio, desde donde se distingue la silueta de Noya-san. Desde esta distancia, el líbero luce aún más pequeño, pero procura guardarse ese comentario para sí mismo. Noya-san da un salto, casi tropezando con Kageyama, quien no demora en asomarse por la puerta abierta del gimnasio.

—¡Shouyou! ¡Anda ya es hora de practicar de nuevo!

Shouyou alza ambos brazos, con una sonrisa, atendiendo a su llamado. Kenma se remueve a su lado, ahogando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Tora no tardará en buscarme también.

—¡Vamos, Kenma!— Shouyou se pone en pie y tira de él con fuerza. Por un momento está tan concentrado en la mano de Kenma prendida de la suya, que casi olvida tomar el plato vacío que está a los pies de ambos. Lo toma con la mano libre, mientras corre de regreso al gimnasio con Kenma a rastras, sus manos unidas en todo momento.

Cuando llegan frente a Noya-san y Kageyama, siente el rostro ardiendo todavía. La mano de Kenma se suelta finalmente de la suya e intercambian una mirada en silencio. Shouyou sonríe porque puede imaginarse lo que pasa por la cabeza de Kenma. Está seguro que él también está recordando el beso, su secreto improvisado.

—Nos vemos después, Shouyou.

—¡Nos vemos!— se despide de Kenma agitando la mano con rapidez, mientras éste se abre paso sigilosamente entre sus compañeros de Karasuno. Ve su silueta alejarse, hasta llegar junto al resto de Nekoma. Desde donde está escucha a Lev llamar a Kenma y aunque éste siga de espaldas, Shouyou puede adivinar su expresión de fastidio.

Sonríe, pensando de nuevo en Kenma y los labios de él sobre los suyos. No se da cuenta que Kageyama lo está llamando hasta que siente el golpe en el costado. Shouyou grita quejándose y como respuesta automática le lanza el plato a Kageyama, quien consigue esquivarlo por los pelos. Por suerte, una mirada de Ennoshita-san basta para que acudan a la formación y dejen de pelearse.

Shouyou ahoga un suspiro, tocándose el costado mientras se acerca al resto de sus compañeros. El próximo partido es contra Fukurodani, pero él no puede evitar echar un vistazo sobre su hombro, observando cómo Nekoma está formándose en la cancha de al lado.

Piensa en Kenma, en el cálido tacto de sus labios y el viento meciéndose entre las hojas.  Extrañamente, Shouyou está deseando que terminen los entrenamientos y así poder escabullirse en los dormitorios de Nekoma, para ver a Kenma de nuevo.

Incluso piensa que tiene otra propuesta que hacerle, en caso que todavía le quede algo de valentía en el cuerpo. Se lleva la mano a los labios, sin escuchar del todo las instrucciones de Ukai-sensei. Los roza despacio, buscando el recuerdo de Kenma con la punta de los dedos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre y para no perder la tradición con los otros kenhina que he escrito, el título lo saqué de una de las novelas de Haruki Murakami, aunque la trama no tiene nada que ver.


End file.
